


500 miles Is Less Than I Originally Thought

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Awful Ties, By The Proclaimers, Clinic AU, F/M, Fluff, I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, Proposals, The Song I'm Gonna Be, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I would walk five hundred miles<br/>And I would walk five hundred more<br/>Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles<br/>To fall down at your door</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 miles Is Less Than I Originally Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Davejade wedding! This didn't take as long as I thought it would, but this is a really dumb and cheesy idea and Dave reflects on that a lot in this fic.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Dedicated to my faves: Xion5 and TrollJegus!

You're in your apartment, barely able to believe that Jade Harley is in love with you and you have an actual shot at being happy, when the stupid, cheesy idea occurs to you again.

You think you still have that pedometer, somewhere here...

 

* * *

 

 

 

(500 miles)

It's been almost three years that you've been together, and somehow, it's been working. You weren't doing fantastically well at the beginning, fucking up with emotions, Jade so vulnerable and you still closed off, just as always, until John yelled at you and knocked some sense into you.

You were hurting Jade.

You don't hurt her anymore, not like that. You're both emotionally vulnerable, yet somehow safe together, emotions both on the same wavelength often enough that you don't have to be afraid, and really, it's Jade. What did you ever have to fear from her (besides that she has the power to absolutely crush your heart, but if she did, she wouldn't be the Jade that you love, would she?)

You've been thinking a lot about your old, lame-ass plan, and you think that you've come to a conclusion.

It's cheesy as hell and totally not something you can even think of without turning red.

You have also come to another, more helpful, conclusion, that being that you don't really have another plan, so you honestly may as well go along with it.

You're thinking this on a day that you're out and about with Jade, without Rose, without John, because this idea is so dumb you can't stand to tell anyone.

You're thinking this on a day that you're out and about without anyone, and you're in a jewelry store.

This isn't so unusual, really, since you do wear some jewelry (you and Rose got your piercings together and they look rad as all hell, you ain't going to be denying that anytime soon), but you usually aren't in the ring section of the store, especially with this much money in your pocket and intention to buy.

And damn, these things are pricey, but they're just so shiny, really, really shiny, these Leo diamonds, and you think that you like them.

Might be a bit traditional, but hey, nothing wrong with that, right? Give her something more traditional than anything else you have to offer.

"Uh," You say, looking around for a salesperson, spotting one coming towards you rather like a predator, ready to bring out their claws and tear your wallet right from your pocket, expired condom and all.

You briefly consider running for your life.

(you don't)

(you buy the damn ring, and your wallet sobs)

 

* * *

 

 

(1000 miles)

"So, Jade, what I'm trying to say is that I know I'm not really a traditional sort of guy...and I know this is probably pretty darn silly looking, me all on the floor and junk, but you. You deserve tradition, you deserve all in white, you deserve..." Your voice cracks. "You deserve everything."

The face staring at you blinks once.

"Yeah, that's pretty fucking stupid." You say to yourself in the mirror. "Lame as hell, and Striders are a lot, but we ain't lame."

"I beg to differ," Jade says, just coming in the door and giving you a fucking heart attack. "Striders are very lame. Especially my Strider."

"Ouch." You say, hand over your heart, internally screaming at how close that was.

"So I got you a new tie," Jade says, sounding nervous for some reason, holding up a bag.

"Cool," You say.

"I thought maybe..." She clears her throat. "I thought maybe you could wear it to..."

She hesitates before going on, and gestures for you to open the bag. You do so, instinctively following whatever is most likely to ease her hesitance.

You pull out an absolutely awful tie.

It has dogs on it, with real fur, ranging from a gorgeous greyhound, beautifully stitched with fur so soft you could swear that it's a real, tiny dog just living on the tie, all the way to a somewhat poorly drawn Snoopy with that really short velveteen fur.

It's wonderful.

"Press the button," Jade says, and you take note of the button at the bottom of the tie. You do press it, and the tie asks that age old question, "Who let the dogs out? Who-who-who who let the dogs out?" and you nearly scream with laughter.

"Jade, this is going to be the best thing that I own," You say, grinning at her.

"I thought that maybe you could wear it to the wedding." She says, blushing slightly, and your first thought is, "Oh shit."

What wedding? Did you forget a wedding? You are so screwed. Jade may not be that cliché girlfriend who would be mad at you for a week for forgetting a wedding you planned to go to, but if you actually forgot the wedding of one of her friends (of which there are not many, so maybe a coworker?) you're sort of fucked because she must have mentioned it and if you've been ignoring her (albeit accidentally; you have been busy with work and also with proposal thoughts) it'll _hurt her feelings_ which is awful.

"What wedding?" You ask, hesitantly. She blushes deeper and clears her throat.

"Ours." She says, and you stop breathing.

Alright, Dave. In and out.

Breathe.

You grin, then, and grab the ring box out of your pocket and toss it to her. Jade has perfect hand-eye coordination, so she catches it without a problem, despite her surprise, eyes wide.

She opens it.

Then she's in your arms, crying and laughing.

"You moron!" She cries, and you laugh, rubbing her back, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You proposed to me with a dog tie and I'm the moron?" You ask, grinning so widely that it hurts, feeling nothing but joy.

"Fair," She says, smiling and kissing you again.

 

* * *

 

 

"I've already said my vows, and no, Karkat, I'm not saying them again. I'm just going to say something really dumb and really cheesy and it starts like this:

Jade, since the day I told you I was in love with you, I've been wearing a pedometer. Once it hit five hundred miles, I bought a ring. Once it hit a thousand, I thought about proposing, and then you beat me to it, damn you, beautiful woman.

It's at 1090.72 miles right now, six months after we proposed marriage, and here we are.

Married.

I can hardly believe it myself, and I know you can't. And as awful and dumb and cheesy as it is, Jade Harley-Strider, I have walked 500 miles for you, I walked 500 more, and I'd walk any number of thousands you named, anything at all for you, my beautiful, beautiful wife.

I love you."

 

* * *

 

 

You actually play that dumb song, too, and Karkat cries even though he pretends not to, and so does Jade, and she doesn't even try to hide it.

 

* * *

 

 

_But I would walk five hundred miles_  
_And I would walk five hundred more_  
_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_  
_To fall down at your door_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my lifeblood, I feed upon them
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at:
> 
> pennamepersona.tumblr.com


End file.
